


Mind the Gap

by lucymonster



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Tentacle Rape, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: You’re mine, Eddie, don’t ever forget that. We belong to each other.The old lady is intent on her knitting, the man beside him is inching away, and there's nothing Eddie can do to stop his deranged fucking symbiote from reaming his ass on a packed subway car.





	Mind the Gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villaindecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaindecay/gifts).



A nice old lady smiles at Eddie from the seat he just gave up to her as a slick black tendril works its way between his ass cheeks.

‘Not now, Venom,’ he hisses urgently.

 _Yes, now_. The subway car is packed. More people surge in from the platform, and Eddie backs as far into the corner as the crowding allows. The old lady pulls a knitting bundle from her handbag. The tentacle nudges the rim of his ass, pushing its slender tip inside. 

‘No, man, listen, I’m serious. Not _now_. There’s people everywhere.’

_What of it?_

‘Well, I don’t want them staring at me while you … while you…’

More tentacles. Venom snakes his way between Eddie’s legs to caress his balls, encircle his cock, and _god_ does he not want to know what the front of his jeans must look like right now. People are starting to shuffle and turn their heads away with all the conspicuous subtlety of having just realised they're trapped in the subway with a crazy guy who talks to himself. Eddie curses the day last week when he walked away from that sale on bluetooth headsets because the discount wasn’t large enough. Right now, more than ever, he could really use some kind of excuse.

_You’re mine, Eddie, don’t ever forget that. We belong to each other. These other puny humans mean nothing to me - let them watch, if they like._

He can feel his cock hardening beneath his clothes as one of Venom’s tendrils works him in its pulsing grip. The door hisses closed and the train starts to move again. The man next to Eddie is inching away, buying him just enough space for Venom to take over Eddie’s legs and plant them wider apart. Better access. Fuck. This is happening and there’s nothing Eddie can do to escape, nothing he can do to stop his deranged fucking symbiote from reaming his ass on a packed subway car.

‘Please stop,’ he says, already knowing it’ll do no good. Venom is tapped into his nervous system. He can feel what Eddie’s feeling, can feel the blood rushing to his cock and his face as those soft, smooth tendrils work their relentless magic.

_You don’t want me to stop, Eddie. You’re enjoying this as much as I am._

'Not in  _public_ , Venom, fuck.'

While the new tentacles stroke his cock and balls, the first one is pushing deeper inside. His ass is stretching, unprepared and burning from the friction. Clenching does no good. Relaxing does no good. He’s tight as a goddamn vacuum seal but Venom is relentless, thrusting inside inch by painful inch until the tentacle is deep enough to work his prostate with its nimble tip.

A high-pitched while escapes Eddie’s throat. Now the passenger on his other side is edging away, too, her lip curled faintly in disgust.

He’s going to come apart with all these total strangers looking on in bewilderment and there’s nothing, _nothing_ he can do to make it stop.

 _Don’t worry, Eddie,_ Venom rumbles. _I’ll stop it for you, right on the brink. You don’t have to worry about dirtying your jeans._

‘If you think I care about my fucking jeans–’

The nice old lady pauses in her knitting. ‘Oh, dear,’ Eddie hears her say to the person beside her.

The tentacle thrusts deeper, expanding, thickening, and Eddie’s so full he’s going to cry. It hurts. It feels good. It’s _humiliating_. And there are still half a dozen stops to go before his destination. He doesn’t know if he’s going to able to walk by then.

 _I’ll walk for you_.

‘Fuck you,’ Eddie moans.

_No, Eddie. It is I who will fuck you._

The tentacle plunges deeper still, and Eddie can’t help it: he cries aloud as hot, sick pleasure-pain overwhelms his weak grip on dignity.


End file.
